ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Plikt
'''Ray Plikt, '''more or less known as Ray is a Saiyan, who rejected his the ways of Saiyans, becoming more of an outlaw and somewhat of an anti-hero to humans and Saiyans alike. His main goal is to free or find a way to get rid of the virus. Appearance Ray's appearance is reminiscent to that of Future Gohan, with some differences however. His hair is black, with shades of white. He wears a purple and blue gi, complete with wristbands and shoes. His right half of the face and his arm is the result of a disastruous event, infecting him with a virus, semi-sentient and dangerous. Unlike normal viruses, this mainly take control over his body, leaving his mind free of influence. However, this has shown to be quite the problem, since he has shown that he has lost control over his right arm. Personality Ray, simply put, is happy-go-lucky, shoot first, ask later, guy. His lack of respect against adversaries has put him in either tough spots or gotten him out of them. Lately though, he's grown easily frustrated and became raw in methods, not thinking twice of blowing up compressed miniature black holes, which contain extreme raw power and, if tampered with, can easily wipe out anything within a 15-mile radius. Becoming more ruthless has it's cons as well, as he fell easily for an ambush, which gave him a scar and a slight limp in his left leg, getting close to death more than once and distancing himself from his allies, though he still, deeply cares for them. History Early Life Infected with the virus Following an unsuccesful gamble with an ice-jin, Ray got into trouble, to say the least. Fighting his way away from the place he was in, he escaped through the sewers, finding a secret passage leading into ruins. Seeing a mysterious glowing artifact, he touched it, thinking it might be of some use. An apple dropped on his head. Wondering how it could have gotten here as he was in a sewer, he decided to eat it. However, the apple contained a nasty infection, infecting the right side of his body, loosing control over it, the more time passed. The Virus itself Ray spent alot of time trying to get rid of it, traveling to the island of Fate in order to stop himself. But there, he saw what would happen if he didn't get the virus, or stopped fighting it. Deciding none of that was good, he made the choice of absorbing the virus into himself, supressing it. It did however, strengthen him, but in the long shot, was not a good idea. He soon found out why. The virus infested his body, leading to short time periods where he lost his memories and control of his body. Eventually, he got to a point where he realised, he needed help. At the same time, he also decided to let go, leading to him waking up in a quarantined zone. Getting control He confronted the virus, now powerful enough to manifest it's own form. Winning over a battle with it, he deemed it too dangerous to let it run free, absorbing it again. Now, he noted a change, since the virus wasn't going to take over his body. This allowed him to draw power from it, using it as he saw was needed. Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Article Stubs